


Point It Home

by magnusragnor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, short n sweet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: Magnus thinks that maybe Alec wants to savour this moment for as long as he can, set it into his memory like a stamp and let it never wear off.Watching Alec now, refolding all of his shirts and pants, Magnus knows he’s doing the same thing.





	Point It Home

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday dearest [holly](http://magnusbanne.tumblr.com)!! you are a ray of sunshine and i'm so lucky to know you, i love you. <3
> 
> beta'ed by the wonderful [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com) :**
> 
> title is from the song falling slowly from the musical once 
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!

Magnus watches Alec from across the room, tracking every movement Alec makes with his eyes. Magnus told Alec he could magic his clothes into the drawers, but Alec insisted he do this by hand. Magnus thinks that maybe Alec wants to savour this moment for as long as he can, set it into his memory like a stamp and let it never wear off. 

Watching Alec now, refolding all of his shirts and pants, Magnus knows he’s doing the same thing. 

He got close, ages ago, with someone he loved. Almost made the offer to do this - share a home with someone. But he never took the step. Whether it was the uncertainty or because the relationship fell through, sharing his home with someone is something Magnus has never experienced. Alec Lightwood continues to prove be a lot of firsts for Magnus. 

With Alec, it was easy, almost like it happened naturally. One day Magnus was going to make some tea, and right next to his favorite passion fruit tea, was a box full of Alec’s favorite - peppermint. Magnus remembers blinking at it, and thinking of how he subconsciously bought Alec’s favorite tea to keep around the loft in case Alec ever wanted some. He remembers glancing back at the coat rack, and finding one of Alec’s favorite extra coats hanging there. 

Alec’s slow move into Magnus’ space wasn’t forced or foreign, but sweet and gentle. Magnus wanted to keep things for Alec around his house, liked coming home to see Alec’s razor on his sink or Alec’s gloves on his coffee table. Magnus was in love with Alec, and having little reminders of him everywhere warmed Magnus, and reminded him of Alec even when he wasn’t there. 

So, naturally, within a few weeks, Magnus found himself cleaning out a part of his closet and two out of the four levels of his drawers. When he asked Alec to move in later that night during movie night, Alec’s smile was like the sun, bright and ethereal, and he kissed Magnus deeply before whispering  _ yes _ against his lips. Magnus remembers thinking he’d lasso the moon and every individual star for this man. Remembers thinking that he’s never felt true love until he met Alexander Lightwood. 

In the end, Alec only had to move in his clothes, mostly, as well as some of his favorite books. When Magnus asked about his other things, Alec had shrugged nonchalantly and looked Magnus dead in the eye when he said, “I’d rather buy some stuff together, and own things that are ours rather than just mine or yours.” 

Magnus had taken Alec’s hand then, kissed his knuckles, and assured him that there’s nothing he’d like more.

Alec’s eye contact and smile pulls Magnus from his thoughts, and Magnus grins back easily. Alec sits down on the bed next to him, leaning backwards until he hears a satisfying crack in his back. Magnus twines their fingers together, leaning into Alec’s side and glancing at him. 

“How does it feel?” Magnus asks softly. 

“Feels exactly the same,” Alec replies after a beat, looking back at Magnus with a smile. “It feels how it always feels. Like I’m home in your loft, with you.” 

Magnus shakes his head, cupping Alec’s face softly and turning a little to lean their foreheads together. 

“Our loft now, Alexander,” Magnus says, and he closes his eyes when Alec huffs out a happy chuckle, and then they’re kissing softly, and Magnus is sure that here, with Alec, in their loft, has always felt most like home to him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> chat w me on [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com) & [twitter](http://twitter.com/magnusbanes_) !!


End file.
